Bed of White
by Emerald Leviney
Summary: <html><head></head>Jaden wants to break his friends free from the grasp of the Society of Light, but he can't stop thinking about one member in particular. JadenxChazz and ChazzxAlexis</html>


**Bed Of White**

**One-Shot ChazzxAlexis and slightly one-sided JadenXChazz. Warning this is VERY graphic and...odd, totally different from anything I've ever written, but I hope you enjoy! R&R if you want.**

* * *

><p>Somewhere between when Jaden had left and when he had returned Chazz had gone insane. Talking about "seeing the light" all the time and painting things white wasn't exactly normal behavior, even for Chazz.<p>

"He's been like this ever since we went to look for you," Syrus admitted one night after Chazz had stormed away. Jaden wondered what could've possibly happened to the boy. Chazz was always obnoxious but never THIS obnoxious.

And now Chazz had taken Alexis. After their duel, she claimed she too now "saw the light". Jaden had been warned about the society, but more than anything he wanted to get his friends back.

"Lex, come on," Atticus begged. Jaden watched as Atticus pleaded with his sister, after class. "This isn't you! Don't you remember when you cared about saving the Slifer dorm too?"

"Tch, Atticus, you don't understand cause you haven't seen the light!" Alexis shouted.

"We're just worried about you, Lex," Jaden said sadly.

"What is there to be worried about?" Chazz asked entering the hall. "Unlike you slackers, Alexis has seen the light, she's perfectly fine," he said snaking his arm around her waist. Jaden's heart began to pound in his ears. Were Chazz and Alexis together? Jaden had always known that Chazz was…attracted to Alexis. Jaden's heart dropped and he struggled to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat.

"You!" Atticus yelled pushing Chazz against the wall. "I don't know what you did to her, but give her back!"

"Atticus! Let him go, Chazz didn't do anything!" Alexis yelled grabbing her brother's arm.

"Lex…" Atticus turned to face his sister and released Chazz from his grip. Jaden watched as Alexis and Chazz walked down the hall hand in hand. Atticus stormed off in the other direction.

"Poor Atticus, this must be so hard for him," Syrus said.

"Yeah…poor Atticus," Jaden repeated quietly, watching Chazz and Alexis disappear around the corner.

* * *

><p>Jaden sat awake in bed that evening thinking about Alexis and Chazz. What had happened to his friends? They obviously weren't acting like themselves. Alexis had never liked Chazz or expressed interest in him, so why was she now? It must be the Society of Light. What was the Society of Light anyway?<p>

Sighing, Jaden rolled over and pulled the blanket in closer.

"If only I hadn't left," he thought aloud. Alone in the room he sighed and sat up. He could only imagine what Chazz and Alexis were doing right now. Chazz slowly kissing her lips, running his hands down her sides. Jaden clenched his fists as he felt himself breathing heavier. Jaden and Chazz had kissed once before accidentally. The black-haired duelist had fallen on Jaden and their lips had accidentally connected in every cliché way possible. Jaden wanted to try kissing him for real. He wanted to run his tongue along his lower lip and slowly enter his mouth.

"What am I doing?" he said aloud but he couldn't stop thinking about the two teens. He imagined Alexis slowly unbuttoning Chazz's white jacket, it falling to floor once her work on each button was done. He pictured her running her hands down Chazz's thin chest. Jaden felt himself beginning to become hard. He groaned slightly at the uncomfortable tightness in his pants. In his mind Alexis was unclasping her bra, allowing her breasts to fall lightly against her chest. Chazz's hands groping and rubbing her breasts, lightly thumbing and licking her nipples. Jaden felt his own nipples get hard.

"Chazz…ngh," Jaden moaned as he could only imagine Alexis was doing. He unzipped his own pants, relieving himself of the uncomfortable feeling. He began to stroke his own hard member. Jaden wanted Chazz so desperately. He wanted to kiss his lips. He wanted to be penetrated deeply. Alexis had removed Chazz's pants and was now sucking on his length. Chazz was breathing heavily as he watched the blonde move up and down. Jaden began to pump up and down his own shaft harder and harder. He wished he could be the one to taste Chazz. He arched his back in pleasure as he continued to imagine the scene unfolding. Chazz had removed Alexis' pants and was getting ready to enter her. Jaden imagined them sharing one final kiss before Chazz began to press into her. Jaden moaned, envisioning Chazz pressing into him. Jaden squeezed his eyes shut, just the thought of Chazz inside of him made him want to go over the edge. He clasped the sheets imagining Chazz's hard member pumping inside his tight hole.

"Ugh," he groaned, moving his own hand up and down harder. "Chazz," he whispered. "Chazz," he repeated, his breath becoming more staccato as he felt himself reaching climax. He imagined Chazz arching his back as he thrust into Alexis one final time, her nails digging into his back as she too reached her finish. Jaden let out one final moan, jerking his back, before he reached his finish. He collapsed onto his bed, his chest heaving from his session. His chest felt heavy. He wished it could be him with Chazz, but Chazz was getting everything he'd always wanted; Alexis.

* * *

><p>"Morning Jay," Syrus said walking to class.<p>

"Hi Sy," Jaden said tiredly.

"You gonna fall asleep?" the shorter boy asked. Jaden laughed a bit and shrugged.

"It's always a possibility," he said. He noticed Chazz and Alexis exit the dorm together. Jaden felt a blush rise to his face as he remembered the previous night. Chazz leaned in, cupping her face and kissed her lightly. Jaden blushed even more, his own hand rising to his face.

"I miss when Alexis would hang out with us…"Syrus said quietly looking away, but Jaden just stared. "Jay?" Syrus asked, trying to get the brown-haired boy's attention. Jaden shook his head.

"Right…me too," he said quickly.

"I even miss Chazz!" Syrus said, "Even though he can be a jerk sometimes." Jaden didn't answer right away. How was he supposed to answer? He missed Chazz too, but he wasn't sure how to admit that with out sounding…desperate. "I just wish we knew what was wrong with them!" Syrus said. Jaden didn't answer again.

"What are you slackers looking at?" Chazz snapped as he walked by the two boys. Jaden just shrugged and Syrus looked away.

Jaden couldn't concentrate in class, but not for the usual reasons. He kept staring at Chazz and Alexis. Jaden had made up his mind, he was going to talk to Chazz after class and try and figure out this Society of Light business.

Class took forever to end for Jaden and he dashed out of the room to catch up to Chazz and Alexis, who had already left the room.

"Chazz, I need to talk to you," Jaden called out.

"What do you want slacker?" Chazz snarled. He smirked slowly. "Are you ready to join us in the light?"

"Just…ugh," Jaden groaned pulling the boy in white aside against a tree outside. "What is this Society of Light? And what did you do to Alexis?" Jaden demanded.

"I did nothing. I'm just doing what it takes to beat you, Jaden Yuki," Chazz practically spat out his name. "You're the only thing between me and my destiny," he snapped. Jaden pursed his lips and clenched his fist.

"And you think acting like a lunatic is going to help you beat me?" Jaden snapped.

"Master Sartorius knows…" Jaden grabbed Chazz's collar and pulled his lips to meet his own. At first Chazz seemed resistant to the younger boy's forward action. He pressed his hands against Jaden's chest, trying to push him away, but Jaden just tugged harder and Chazz gave in, allowing Jaden to kiss him. Jaden opened his eyes expecting to see Chazz wide-eyed, but his eyes were closed. Was he enjoying this? Jaden pressed further, pressing his tongue at Chazz's mouth's entrance. He opened it slightly allowing Jaden to enter his mouth. Their tongues entwining, Jaden released his grasp on Chazz's collar and placed his hands on his neck instead. Chazz feeling the release, suddenly pushed Jaden off of him. The two shared a glance and for a moment Jaden felt he could see the old Chazz. The Chazz he knew before all the business with the Society had brainwashed him.

"W…what are you doing?" he stammered nervous, his face bright red. "You can't just go around…kissing other boys!" he yelled wiping his lips. "The Society is going to help me defeat you, slacker!" Chazz walked off angrily. Jaden touched his lips, in shock that he had actually brought himself to kiss the Obelisk White. Jaden dropped his hand and clenched his fist. He was going to get Chazz and Alexis back, no matter what it took.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :) This was really random for me and I'm not sure where it came from, but hopefully it was interesting.<strong>


End file.
